Problem
by anoniblast25
Summary: Las bromas telefónicas no le salen nada bien a Max y Kim; mucho menos a Alix, y en especial cuando está leyendo sus cómics de Deadpool. {VIÑETA} Intento de HeartRate
**HOLA *de nuevo... sólo llega***

otra vez yo. ya sé que jodo mucho con ésto pero de verdad necesitaba publicarlo. me reí como imbécil mientras lo hacía porque... no sé, me dio risa jaja.

¿nunca han hecho bromas teléfonicas? pues a max y kim no se les da. mucho menos a alix.

ya me voy porque me duele el trasero. gracias por pasarse!

* * *

 **| Problema |**

 **.**

 **U** na noche de abril, Alix descansaba en su habitación mientras veía uno de los tantos cómics de _Deadpool_. La radio estaba de fondo, y la brisa de la ventana rondaba por todo el cuarto.

Su celular sonó no una, sino dos, tres, casi cuatro veces mientras ella pasaba las páginas del cómic. Respondió al quinto tono, cuando la música que señalaba la llamada entrante la tenía más que harta. Tuvo la dignidad de ver el número telefónico, pero como no lo tenía registrado, no pudo reconocerlo.

¿Quién tenía la decencia de llamarla a las doce de la noche?

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó con algo de molestia. Posó la revista en su regazo.

— _Hola, hola_ —escuchó una risita nerviosa por el otro lado de la línea— _; disculpa pero, ¿se encuentra "Laba"?_

—¿Laba? ¿Laba qué?

— _Laba. Ya sabes._

—¿Me puedes decir quién rayos eres?

— _No. Quiero saber si está Laba._

—Pues discúlpame, pero no hay ningún Laba aquí.

— _Estoy seguro que es el número de Laba._

—Amigo, no hay ningún Laba aquí… ¿Esto es un intento de broma?

— _No, no. Sólo quiero saber dónde está Laba._

—Escucha, viejo —se enderezó en el sillón-cama donde estaba—; si esto es una jodida broma de tu parte, te sugiero que tomes tu maldito celular y te lo metas por el...

— _Laba. Dime si Laba está allí._

—Ugh. No está, fin. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte?

— _Entonces, ¿no está Laba?_

—No.

— _¿Segura?_

—Segura.

— _No te creo, debe estar allí._

—¡PERO NO HAY NINGÚN LABA, MIERDA!

— _Laba._

—¡AGH! ¡NO HAY NINGÚN LABA, ENTIENDE!

— _No colgaré hasta que me pases a Laba porque sé que está allí._

—Bien… ¿Quién le habla?

— _Un amigo._

—Esto es una estupidez… ¡No hay ningún Laba, carajo!

— _Es Laba… LABAJITA._

—… ¡¿QUÉ MIERD-?!

Cortaron la llamada. Alix azotó su celular al piso. La pantalla se le rajó sólo un poco.

 **.**

Max se mordía las uñas entretanto a Kim le dolían las costillas de tanto carcajearse.

—¡AMIGO, SOY UN GENIO! —se rió, y golpeó el hombro del contrario que metafóricamente ya no tenía dedos— Fue divertido, ¡hagámoslo otra vez!

—¡¿A ti te patina el coco o qué?! ¡Si Alix se entera nos degollará vivos! —suspiró. Kim se limpió las lágrimas que emanaban salir— Corrijo: Nos matará, nos sacará los sesos y después de los comerá a fuego lento.

—No seas exagerado. Ella no se enterará de que fuimos nosotros porque marcamos desde tu número y ella no ha de tenerlo… ¿O sí?

—¡No lo sé, amigo! Tengo miedo, será mejor que la llames y te disculpes —el celular volvió a sonar, con otro número desconocido que hizo a Max retroceder y pegarse a la pared— ¡Seguro es ella!

—No creo —volvió a contestar— ¿Hola?

— _Hola, ¿está "Elpu"?_

—¿Perdón?

— _Que si está Elpu._

—No hay ningún Elpu.

— _Debe haber uno._

—No, no hay ninguno.

— _Estoy segura de que debe haber uno. Es más, debe haber dos._

—Uhm… —y miró a un nervioso Max que le indicaba que cortara la llamada— ¿A quién buscabas?

— _A Elpu._

—Elpu… —afirmó Kim.

— _Sí, Elpu. ELPUTO AL QUE LE CORTARÉ EL PEN-_

Y volvieron a colgar.

—¡VIEJO, COMO AMO A ÉSTA CHICA! ¡NO SE LE ESCAPA NADA! —soltó otra carcajada Kim, y le devolvió el teléfono para que Max lo tirara al otro rincón de la habitación— ¡Y TE LO DIGO PORQUE NOS DEVOLVIÓ LA JUGADA, JA!

—¡CORRE, AMIGO, CORRE!

 **.**

Se encontraban en un descanso. Alix, Rose y Juleka platicaban sentadas al rincón del salón como todos los días. Habían estado hablando de su fin de semana, cuando Alix recordó su anécdota con el celular.

—Sí, ayer un imbécil llamó a mi teléfono y me preguntó si estaba conmigo un tal "Laba" —e hizo comillas con sus manos.

—¿Y quién era, Alix? —preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

—No tengo ni la más jodida idea —buscó entre su registro la llamada—; pero éste es el número.

—Espera, Alix… Yo he visto ése número —murmuró Juleka, y también sacó su celular para buscar entre sus contactos.

—¡¿Dónde, Juleka?! —rechinó sus dientes. Rose se agachó para ver la pantalla de su mejor amiga.

—¡Bingo! ¡Allí está!

—¿De quién es?

—Es de…

—¿Max? —comentó Juleka con confusión. A fin de cuentas, se mordió los labios para no soltar una carcajada: al chico le esperaba una muerte segura.

—Ay —se quejó Rose—; imagino que no perdonarás a Max. ¿O sí? —Alix solo frunció el ceño.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo entre dientes, y tomó el libro de historia de Juleka— ¡Ese maldito príncipe del rap me las pagará!

—¡Espera, Alix! —gritó Juleka para pararla, pero la joven ya se había retirado lo suficiente— Ugh, olvídalo…

—Se llevó tu libro —confirmó Rose— ¿Para qué?

—Siempre toman mis libros para pegarle a las personas… Primero Nino y después Alix.

—¿Nino ha tomado tus libros para golpear a alguien?

—Sí, a Adrien —sonrió, y se recargó en la mesa—; pero ésa es otra historia.

—Ay, Juleka —negó divertida Rose.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los golpes que Alix le propinaba al pobre de Max junto a las carcajadas de Kim; Mylene y Marinette debatían con Nino e Iván para separarlos; Chloé iba para presumirles sus nuevos tacones Channel. De un momento a otro comenzó otra pelea entre Alya y Chloé, Adrien, Sabrina y Nathanael trataban de separarlas…

Se hizo un completo caos que había emanado de un solo problema. Y Juleka y Rose sólo veían desde la esquina como se mataban los unos a los otros.


End file.
